


Forces of Nature

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Ninjago: Rewritten [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A little drama between friends, Amnesia and memories, Best Friends, Evil Laughter, F/M, Friendship, Magic Spell, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Updates every 15th, some fighting but not a ton, spirit realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: “I must go to the Valley of Shadows.”“What happened to him? Is he hurt?”“I could forget everything at literally any moment. Would it be soon?”“Elements change, according to season,Sometimes without any rhyme or a reason,Though time will tell if darkness will rise,To put it back right, you must fix the ties...”The ninja’s powers are being hijacked by a mysterious force from Wu’s past. What does it want and why?





	1. The Spirits of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic, so please leave honest (and constructive) feedback. I’d love and appreciate to hear from you guys! Ninja-GO!  
> Edit: I had to delete “TNGirl’s First Post”, so I am just putting it in the end notes instead.  
> Edit (again sorry): DISCLAIMER: I don’t own ANY part of Ninjago except for my OCs! :) (Although I wish I DID own Ninjago... that’d be cool...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set between seasons 4 & 5, and Nya doesn’t know that she is the Water Ninja yet. Zane is obviously titanium and they are on the Bounty getting some R & R after defeating Chen and getting Zane back. They are on Destiny’s Bounty near the Sea of Sand BTW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story ever! I hope you like it, and if you have any (constructive) criticism, please tell me! Thanks! Ninja-GO!

3rd Person POV  
Sensei Wu sat in deep meditation, looking into the Spirit Smoke. He was breathing slowly in...out...in...out. He closed his eyes and relaxed, and suddenly he was being surrounded in black quietness. He was in the spirit realm.  
“Spirits, show me the future.” Colors started forming around him, swirling around in a dizzying rainbow of color. They slowed after a few seconds and formed shapes. He recognized his ninja being formed. 

The first picture was hothead Kai, wearing red and, of course, showing off his fire powers by lighting his clothes on fire and then putting it out with a snap.“Showoff,” Wu mumbled. He raised his eyes back to the picture.

The next picture was stable, reliable Cole, dressed in black and earthbending outside. He was making ramps of dirt and stone for the Tread Assault to ride up and do tricks in the air. “Well, at least he is practicing,” Wu sighed.

Jay, AKA Zaptrap, as Cole called him, was next up. Clad in blue and tinkering with the Bounty’s engine, he groaned and zapped the engine with lightning to make it start up. He smiled when it started running. “He is a good mechanic, like his father,” Wu reminisced.

Next was his favorite (and only) nindroid (Ninja android) Zane was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. He flipped up a panel on his arm and set a timer for a pie he was putting in the oven. He sighed happily, flipped the panel down, and turned around to use his ice powers to cool his stew. “I can already taste that pie, Zane,” Wu chuckled.

The view then changed to his nephew Lloyd, AKA the Green Ninja. Always determined to get better, Lloyd was training with the dummies in the training room. He conjured a ball of green energy and let it fly at the dummy, reducing it to ashes. “Easy, Lloyd,” he gently scolded, even though Lloyd couldn’t hear him.

Soon after he finished speaking, the colors abruptly switched back to a view of Kai. Wu was confused. He had already seen this, so why were the spirits showing him again? He continued watching the picture. Maybe there was a hint? As soon as he thought this, Kai walked outside and tried to summon a ball of fire, but summoned just a spark before it fizzed out. Kai was confused and tried again, but with no success. Instead of fire, a green energy ball came out and exploded.

“What does this mean spirits?!” Wu shouted, starting to panic. Instead of stopping, the movie continued, but faster. The same thing happened with the other ninja, but with Lloyd getting earth, Cole getting ice, Zane getting lightning, and Jay getting fire.  
“Why? Why is this happening?” Wu yelled. “Tell me! Please!” Suddenly he was jerked out of his meditation and he fell sideways onto the floor. He heard a knocking at his door.  
“C-come in.” He said shakily. He picked himself up off the floor and saw it was Nya.  
“Sensei,” she inquired, “are you okay? You look pale. Do you need medicine?”  
“No, I am not physically injured. I am simply shocked about a vision I have had. The ninja may be in trouble.” Wu replied.  
“Trouble? What kind of trouble? Are they in danger?” Nya asked with concern in her voice.  
He looked up to meet her eyes and replied, “Their elements. They are changing.”  
____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave a note or kudos please! I’d love to respond if you have questions too, & all you guys have to do is ask! I am also open to requests, so suggest any ideas you have! :)  
> Here is my note I talked about above:  
> Hi guys! My pseudonym is TitaniumNinjasGirl and I am 13 (now 14) years old. I LOVE ninjago and all things related! (#zanesgirl4ever!) I have something I would like to say though...  
> I never write any smut or use curse words, so all of my writing is G-rated, so if you have an idea for me, keep it G! I own NONE of Ninjago, just my imagination and my OCs. My work is not to be used for any purpose except for fun, so please do NOT take any of it seriously! Please comment if you would like to use it (ex: what for, who it will be shared with, where, etc.) and I will respond ASAP! I will ALWAYS give credit to you guys if I use your ideas that you share! One last thing...  
> So, I’m looking for ideas for stories and some giggles and laughs! Share your stories and favorite memes/screenshots/Ninjago moments (links or pics) with me in the comments below! I’d LOVELOVELOVE to hear from you guys! Thanks, and TNGirl is out! :) ;)


	2. The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensei Wu & Misako try and find out what his vision meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Is anyone reading...?

Chapter 2  
The Riddle  
Sensei Wu POV  
“Wait- what do you mean, CHANGING?” Nya asked nervously.   
Wu related everything he had seen to Nya. She looked shocked, so he gave her a minute to let it sink in.   
“We have to tell them!” She shrieked.  
Right then, Cole happened to walk in.  
“Tell who what?” He inquired.   
Nya looked at me quickly, then right back at Cole.  
“I have a matter which I wish to discuss with all of you.” I replied, “It is very important, so I wish for both of you to gather your teammates and meet me in the game room in 30 minutes.”   
“Yes, Sensei.” He answered as he bowed, a slightly confused look on his face as he exited.  
‘He is reliable, just like his element. Or maybe soon to be his PAST element.’ I thought with a sigh. “Hold on a moment Nya.” I said, “Can you make sure the ninja actually make it to the living room and stay there? I have something I need to discuss with Misako a moment.”  
“Of course, Sensei.” She chuckled at my remark. “I’ll watch the guys until you get there.” She bowed and went to find the boys. I smiled and went to find Misako, and prayed she would help me understand what I had seen in my vision.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misako was in the hold at a table studying a piece of what looked like a ripped scroll. I quietly, as not to disturb her, opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me.   
“Misako,” I said, “I have an important matter to discuss.”  
She jumped up from her chair and it toppled to the ground.   
“Wu!” She gasped, “You always scare me when you do that! You at least need to tell me when you want to talk to me when I’m working. Or trying to work, anyway.”   
“I am very sorry Misako,” I apologized, “but this is a topic which can not wait.”   
“Okay,” she sighed, “What is it?”   
As I told her of all that had happened, she asked no questions until I was done. Suddenly her eyes got as large as saucers.   
“Tell me what elements they’re going to have again!” She responded impatiently as she moved to get a sheet of paper and a pencil.   
“Kai had Lloyd’s power, Lloyd had Cole’s, Cole had Zane’s, Zane had Jay’s, and Jay had Kai’s.” I repeated.   
She wrote it all down and gasped almost immediately after finishing.   
“I think I know what this means!” She said, “I found a scroll that mentions something like this. Listen to this:  
‘Elements change, according to season,  
Sometimes without any rhyme or a reason,  
Though time will tell if darkness will rise,  
To put it back right, you must fix the ties.  
If you are willing to do such a thing,  
Then you should do what a master would do.  
To go find the answer without nails or springs,  
Go back to the place where you made bonds anew,  
And then made a team with the people you knew.  
When you succeed in finding the traces,  
Of people you love now in once-familiar places,  
All you must do recover yourself,  
Is to master the force you now have in yourself.’  
Then it goes on to mention something about a ‘Beauty born of darkness wielding the power of the moon and stars’.” She stood in thoughtfulness for a moment, and then stood up and gasped, “I think it means that someone is deliberately trying to change the ninjas elements!”  
My eyes widened as I realized what she meant.   
“You think somebody is trying to steal the ninja’s power?” I asked, slightly confused.  
“Yes, basically.” She replied. “Now we must go tell the ninja about this so they will not worry about it.“   
And just then, a knock sounded at the door and a muffled voice came from the other side.  
“Sensei?” It was Nya. “We’re all gathered and ready for you in the living room.”   
“Thank you Nya.” I replied as I got to my feet. “I will be out shortly.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cole POV  
A few minutes earlier…  
As I closed the door to Misako’s office, thought about what I had heard before I walked in. I hadn’t meant to, of course, I had meant to knock, but that couldn’t be helped now. It had sounded something like “...tell the ninja about this so they will not worry about it.” ‘Worry about what?’ I pondered as I turned the corner to walk up to the top deck of Destiny’s Bounty. I reached the top of the steps, but I didn’t notice Zane was sitting on the deck, petting his robotic falcon on his shoulder.  
“Hello, Cole.” My friend with the sixth sense said without turning around. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the fact that he can sense me when I am nearby. He said he can “feel” all of us, and that we all have a “presence” that he can sense. He says that Jay has an electric pulse that makes you feel like the hair on your arms is standing up, Kai has heat radiating off of him and a reckless flame inside that could flare at any moment, and I was a very solid and protective wall of sorts. He says that he would probably project a very light frost, and a cool, calm feel, and that Nya has a mix of calmness and flexibility about her.   
“Hey, Zane.” I replied as I sat down next to him. “What are you and your falcon doing out here? It’s kind of chilly today, and Nya says it will probably rain later. I just don’t want your metal to rust since you don’t have your face cover anymore.” He chuckled at this, but not in a mean way.  
“Cole, as you remember, I am a NINDROID. I KNOW if it will rain, and right now it is a 54.1% chance of rain. And I am titanium, I do not rust.”   
“Oh yeah.” I said. Only Zane could state a fact and not sound like a know-it-all. I really liked that. “Oh, I almost forgot. Sensei wants us all downstairs in the living room in-“ I checked my comlink. “-23 minutes exactly.” I knew Zane had a logical mind, and everything has to be very specific. “Can you grab Jay and Kai and I’ll get Lloyd?”   
“Of course, brother.” Zane said as we both got up. “My falcon and I will find them. I saw Lloyd in the training room 17 minutes ago if you are wondering.”   
“Okay, thanks.” I told him as we went our separate ways.   
8 minutes later…  
I ran down to the training room after I had checked the kitchen for cake. (No luck. Only some leftovers from yesterday when Kai cooked. Ugh.) I could hear Lloyd grunting as he trained. Sometimes it seemed like he trained all the time, day and night. Makes sense when your dad was the warlord who wanted to take over Ninjago not so long ago.   
I poked my head in the door and said, “Hey, Lloyd, if you’re done completely disintegrating the dummy, Sensei wants us all upstairs in 15 minutes.”  
“Okay,” he panted, “I’ll be up in a minute.” I left the room and went to find Zane and meet up in the living room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zane POV  
8 minutes earlier  
Cole and I parted, and I went down into the hold to look for Kai and Jay. Knowing them, there was a 93.7% chance they were arguing over a video game. As I suspected, when I arrived at the door to the video game room, I could hear yelling inside.   
“JAY! OH MY WORD STOP STOP STOP!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! DON’T ATTACK ME!!! ATTACK THE GIGANTIC BEAST!!!”   
“Oh I am SO sorry Kai! I thought you were the beast!”   
“PIXAL, calculate approximately how long it will take to get them away from the screen and upstairs.” After a moment, she chuckled, “About 30 seconds, if you bribe them with your cooking. But in worst case scenario, about an hour.”  
“Well, it IS my night to cook anyway…” I commented. I smiled and popped my head in the door. “Hey Jay and Kai! The food is almost ready!” I shouted over the music of their game.   
“WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US!” They both turned around and yelled, game forgotten. ”Wait,” Jay said, sniffing the air, “there’s no food cooking.” But by the time that they had realized that, my falcon had flown in and unplugged their game. “AWWWW!!! Come ON!” They moaned.   
“That is exactly what Sensei wishes us to do, and go to the living room right now.” I said to them as I turned around and walked out. They grumbled under their breath and followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sensei Wu POV  
As I walked towards the living room, I was deep in thought. How could we possibly protect the ninja from this fate? Would they be stuck like the spirits showed me if we couldn’t? Or worse?   
I arrived at the living room, and when I reached for the door handle, I heard a ruckus from inside. It sounded like Kai and Jay were at it again, fighting over something. I opened the door to hear-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos or something if you made it this far! I’d really appreciate it!


	3. All Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Kai get into an argument and the fire flares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a pronunciation guide for the chapter:  
> Dorsey- DOOR-see  
> Fia- FEE-uh  
> Darcus- DAR-cus  
> Esmerey- EZ-mer-ray

Chapter 3  
All Fired Up  
Sensei Wu POV  
“Ah, excuse me! I am the Master of Fire! NOT you!” Kai was yelling at Jay when I opened the door. “You know that! How could you forget?! We’ve fought together for 3 years Jay! 3 YEARS!!!”  
Jay burst out in laughter. “Yeah, right!” He replied, doubled over with his hands clutching his stomach. “EVERYONE knows it's ME!” While he was saying this, everyone in the room, especially me, was looking at Jay with a confused expression.  
“Jay,” asked Nya, “are you okay? If this is a joke, you can stop now.”  
“Nya, sis,” Jay stood up and stopped laughing, a confused look on his face, “You KNOW I control fire. Remember when I saved Lloyd from the volcano where we dumped the Fangblades?”  
“SIS?!” Kai exploded. “Okay Jay, this has gone far enough!” They continued bickering, and I called Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya over.  
“Cole, Nya, Zane, Lloyd,” I said, “come here please.”  
“Of course, Sensei.” They replied in unison and got up from the couch. We stepped out into the hallway. As soon as we got outside, everyone started talking at the same time.  
“Sensei, something is weird with Jay.” Cole said with a concerned expression on his face. “Well, I mean, OBVIOUSLY he thinks he has Kai’s element, but do you think this is all a joke?”  
“Yes, this is extreme, even for Jay!” Zane exclaimed. “He would never go this far in teasing Kai, even if he was mad at him! He would never get angry that quick either. He’s acting so much like Kai, it’s almost like he’s turning into him!”  
“What’s happening? Why did he call me ‘sis’?” Nya asked, panic-stricken. “He knows that Kai gets angry even when we flirt! Oh, I just want my Jay back!”  
“Jay WAS being a little weird this morning.” Lloyd commented. “I noticed when we were training. He kept trying to shoot lightning, but all that came out was a little spark. He was also really quiet, but I thought he was just tired and distracted. Now that I think about it, he isn’t ever quiet! It’s almost like he had a spell put on him, with the way he’s acting and all.”  
“Cole, was happened in the room before I came in?” I asked him.  
“Well, Jay and Kai were arguing over that video game that Zane made them stop playing, and they were talking about elemental power ups and Kai said, ‘Jay, I should’ve used the fire power up since I’m the Fire Master.’ And Jay was like ‘No you aren’t.’ You walked in right after that.”  
“I see. Thank you.” I pondered over it all and suddenly a thought struck me. “This sounds like an old enemy of mine. Her name is Dorsey Esmerey. Her name means “freedom seeker of the darkness” and she has a child named Fia. Her name means “beauty of the night”. The father is a man called Darcus, meaning “strong, dark one”. They are dark magicians.”  
“Like Clouse?” Cole asked.  
“Yes, exactly.” I replied. “They were defeated by me and my brother a long time ago, but I fear they may have arisen again. This sounds like their magic, and it is very hard to undo. Normally their magic involves taking something from other people to make themselves stronger. They take it and then the magic makes the victims forget about it. There is only one way to figure it out for sure, and that is to travel to the Valley of Shadows.”  
“Wow, so many villains live in really obvious places, don’t they?” Cole commented sarcastically. “I mean, you’d think they would at least TRY to be secret when they try and take over Ninjago.”  
“Cole, please, no commentary. I must concentrate.” I looked at him sternly, though I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood a little. He was obviously very worried about his friends, because he was only disrespectful (even if he didn’t mean to be) when he was worried and he didn’t know if he could fix the problem. That didn’t happen very often, though.  
“Sorry, Sensei.” He sighed as he bowed a little bit.  
“Thank you. Now, as I was saying,-“ I was cut short by a loud CRASH that came from the other room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nya POV  
We ran in and Kai and Jay were both red in the face, staring each other down. They were eerily still and quiet. Kai had an almost scared look on his face as he stared at Jay. This was no joke anymore. Jay was acting up and Kai was scared. That never happened. Not even when we were almost killed back at the volcano when he got his Golden Weapon.  
“Hey, Jay, cut it out! This is ridiculous!” He was near yelling now. As I looked around, I noticed a cut on Kai’s forehead and a drop of blood rolling down his head, a smashed flower vase behind him.  
“JAY! Don’t hurt Kai! What’s the matter with you?! You’d NEVER hurt Kai!” I screamed. I ran in front of him right as he looked like he was going to punch Kai. “Calm down! This is NOT you! Remember me? Your girlfriend? NYA?”  
“SIS! You’re dating Jay, not me! I’m your brother, that would be weird.” The moment those words left Jay’s lips, Kai practically busted. He screamed like a wild animal and Cole had to grab him and wrestle him out of the room and down the hall. Jay paled and I sat him down on the couch.  
“Jay, we think something has happened to you. You are NOT- and don’t get mad at me because this is the truth- the Master of Fire. Kai is. You obviously are under some sort of amnesia spell and think you are someone else. You are the Master of Lightning! Remember when you found your true potential when we had our date at Mega Monster Amusement Park?” I said, watching his face for any sign of remembrance. His face flickered with recognition for a second.  
“Yes! I- I… What was I saying?” He looked bewildered, as though he had forgotten what he was saying.  
“You- you don’t remember?” I asked him. What had happened? He had remembered for a second, but then his spell had taken back over. This must be some seriously strong magic to do that.  
“No.” He looked confused. “What did you ask me again?” I was about to reply when Zane started to fritz and spark. He took a step back and his chest panel was slightly open. He made a loud screeching sound and then fell on the floor. His eyes faded and closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Any comment, critique, or kudos are very much encouraged and appreciated! :)


	4. Iced Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane is feeling a little weird. What will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short compared to my other ones, but I was really tired after these past 2 weeks. I have had so much stuff going on lately, and I wrote 2 other stories, so I forgot to write on this one. Enjoy though!

Lloyd POV  
“Zane! What happened?” Nya yelled as she turned from Jay on the couch and ran to Zane, who was lying on the floor, his eyes closed and his chest wide open. I was shocked and surprised at what happened. He was very particular about how his systems functioned, so he never shorted out unless something was very wrong.   
“Zane, buddy. Can you hear me?” I asked as I stepped over him and sat on the floor beside him. I shook him a little and his head lolled a little bit, limp as a rag doll. “Uh oh.” This was not good. If Zane wasn’t fixed, he could basically die! I bit my lip in thought. “Can Jay fix- oh. Right. Sorry Jay.” I answered myself. “Um… Nya? Do you know how to fix him?” I asked her.   
“Uh, I don’t really know. I mean, Jay has always been the one to work on him when he malfunctions, but I can try. Here, help me take him to the engineering bay up near the front of the ship. It’s just below deck.” She grunted as she lifted Zane’s ankles. I stood up and grabbed his arms. I lifted him up on my shoulders and Nya and I carried him out of the room.   
————————————————————————————————————  
Kai POV  
A few minutes earlier…  
I grunted and strained against Cole’s strength. GOSH he was strong! I guess that’s why he was the Master of Earth. Solid, strong, and once he decided something, there was NOTHING that could change it! Such as now. He was not letting me go! He had my wrists behind my back and twisted them a little bit when every time I yelled. Ouch!   
“COLE! LET ME GO! JAY NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON! ARGHHH!” He yanked my hands a little more. He kept silent and we arrived at the bunk room. He pushed the handle down with his elbow, and I decided just to try and slip away when he opened the door. He let go for a split second, and I ducked down and wrenched byself back and forth, trying to break his grasp. I took him by surprise and got my hands free, but by then, Cole had noticed me escaping and grabbed hold of my shoulders.   
“Sorry, Kai. Can’t let you leave. You might kill Jay.” He had a hint of a smile on his face, but quickly covered it up and guided me into the room. I was still steaming mad. He forcefully sat me down on my bed and sat down on his, across the small room. “Kai, you need to calm down. I know you’re the real Master of Hotheadedness or whatever, but still. I don’t know for sure what’s going on with Jay, but if you need to talk, I’m here. I never had a sibling, but it must be hard to protect them all the time.” He had hit it right on the head. I was worried about Jay, and Nya, and even me! I couldn’t seem weak though. I had to stay strong, for Nya and myself. I couldn’t show weakness  
“I mean- it’s cool. It’s cool. Jay will see that after I beat him up.” I commented with a hint of sarcasm. “Well, I guess I may be just slightly mad, but if he backs off, I’ll be okay. Maybe.” Cole leaned back and said, “We’re just going to sit here for a while then, I guess. Actually, I think I’ll use the restroom real quick. Don’t go anywhere.”  
He got up and walked over to the tiny bathroom at the back of the room. After he disappeared, I thought about what he’d said. Okay, I was mad at Jay. I mean, he threw a flower pot at my head! Who wouldn’t be mad? He hurt Nya too! I’m just worried that Jay won’t be okay… maybe Cole was right. I really needed someone to talk to. I sighed and flopped on the bed. “This won’t be easy.” I thought as Cole came out of the bathroom.  
——————————————————————————————————  
Cole POV  
I came back into the room and I saw Kai flop on the bed. “I hope he’s okay.” I thought. “Maybe I got through to him…although this is Kai we’re talking about here. I dunno, maybe-” But my thoughts were cut short as Kai sat back up when I plopped on his bed beside him. “Hey Cole.” He said. “Um… oh gosh why is this so hard?” He mumbled. He sighed and continued, “You… you were right. I just- can’t help it. Whenever someone gets hurt, I just… snap! I can’t even think straight sometimes! I just wanted to hurt him! Not a whole lot, just enough to make him think. Which he never does.” “Well, we think Jay is under a spell. Did anyone tell you that?” “Um, NO! Do you think I would want to hurt him if I had known that?” He quickly unfolded his arms from his trying-to-look-laid-back position. He took a big breath and said, “Do we know for sure? He might just be getting his brain fried from the video games he tried to beat me at yesterday!” He said this last part with a smirk on his face. “But for real, do we know why?”   
“No, but we were trying before you and Jay started screaming at each other. Let’s just go back up and join the others now okay?” We stood up and went back upstairs.   
——————————————————————————————————  
Jay POV  
Earlier...  
Me and Sensei Wu went downstairs after Lloyd, Zane and Nya. It was so confusing why they thought I was Jay. Like, come on! They were obviously under too much stress from getting Zane back. I mean, it’s crazy! We went up to the engineering bay, and they laid Zane down on the table. His eyes were still closed and he wasn’t moving. Nya opened his chest all the way and got a toolbox from under the table and rummaged around for a minute inside. She pulled out a monkey wrench, studied it, and then tossed it back in and sighed. “I don’t know how to fix him!” She grunted in frustration and rubbed her temples. “Jay knows how to do this, but...” As she continued talking, suddenly I knew how to fix him, and I didn’t even know why, but I had to tell Nya before I forgot!  
“Nya, listen to me! You have to get the computer chips and wires out of the bottom of the toolbox and connect them to him. He probably had a power shortage or something, but that should do it!” How did I know this stuff? I had never worked with computers before! I was a sword-making kind of guy!  
“Jay?” Lloyd asked. Why did they keep asking this? “Um, no! Why do you guys keep asking me this?” I remarked. “It’s like you’ve forgotten who I am!” Lloyd look at me with confusion on his face and said, “You don’t remember telling Nya how to fix Zane just now?” I laughed and replied, “How would I know? I've never worked with computers before!” Nya exclaimed, “Its working!” As Zane powered up, a whirring noise started and slowly got louder. After a few seconds, it quieted, and then Zane’s eyes opened and started glowing. He sat up and blinked a few times. “What happened?” He asked. “Did I faint or something?” “No. You just shorted out.” Nya answered him. “Um, I’m not Zane, so I assume that is metaphorical. Either way, whatever.” He shrugged and hopped off the table. “Hey Kai!” He said, “Wanna play some video games?” “Uh, if you’re sure you want to get beat!” I replied, racing towards the game room. It was ON!  
—————————————————————————————————  
Cole POV  
Kai and I were about to open the door to the engineering bay, when Jay and Zane came running out and ran down the hallway, yelling at each other. “Well that was weird.” I mumbled under my breath. We went into the room and Sensei was looking directly at us, like he had been expecting us. Well, he probably had. He was SENSEI. Come ON! I mean, he’s like, omnipotent! “What does that even mean?” I thought, “I don’t know. Whatever.” I shook my head to clear the thought and asked, “What’s up with Zane?” Sensei told me, “It is happening. He is becoming another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start writing the next one and get it out ASAP, but that might not be for another week or 2, since I have tennis matches, the start of Spring Break (!!!), and my birthday party all in the next week and a half. Again, I will write more ASAP!


	5. The Green Dra-gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Lloyd’s training gets out of hand pretty quickly. AKA: The chapter in which I make sure neither Cole nor Lloyd get a break.
> 
> WARNING: THERE ARE INJURIES AND BLOOD IN THIS. IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS, LOOK FOR THESE: ============ THESE WILL MARK THE START AND END OF THE BLOODY SCENE. I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE ONLY ONE OF ITS KIND FOR A WHILE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Cole. I neede some drama and you’re the next one I was going to write about. You guys are going to want to kill me by the end of this chapter, I just know it, but it is VERY ESSENTIAL to the rest of the story!

Sensei Wu POV  
When I saw my pupil’s faces being taken over by fear, I thought to myself, “I must find Fia. She is the only one who can undo this, if it is her that is causing this.”  
“Students,” I said, turning so I made eye contact with each of them while I talked, “I must find Fia and her family. I must know if and why they are doing this. I will set off on my journey in 2 days at dawn.”  
“But Sensei-” Nya started, then thought better of it and bowed with Cole, Lloyd, and Kai, saying in unison, “Yes Sensei.”  
“I must be alone now. Please join the other two and I will be there shortly.” I said as I pulled a mat over and sat on it. I closed my eyes and sunk into my meditation, alone with my thoughts once more...  
Cole POV  
As I was listening to Sensei Wu talk about his upcoming journey, I started to get worried. Why was he leaving us here? Why must he leave us when we clearly needed him? After leaving the room, I sighed and my raven bangs fluttered out of my face. When they moved, I noticed something. My arms, which had, up until a moment ago, been thick with muscles and darkly tanned, were now starting to get slightly thinner and lighter. Um, WHAT?! I stopped walking to stare at them. I watched for a moment, and then looked at my other arm. The same thing happened! I blinked and shook my head, and looked again. They looked the same as always. Huh. That was an unearthly occurrence. Maybe a trick of the light? I shrugged and hurried to catch up with the rest of the team.  
==============================================================================================================================================================  
The next day, when I was training with Lloyd down in the sand below the Bounty, (we were some of the only ones left unaffected by the spell, and wanted to practice in case we got attacked or something) I tried to summon a wall of earth around me to protect me from one of his energy balls he was conjuring up. I took a deep breath, trying to feel the earth’s rhythm before pulling up a sheet to surround me. Only, it didn’t work. I tried again, only to be met with a forceful punch backwards. It hit me and threw me back into a boulder behind me. The breath was knocked out of me, and I was stunned. I felt a jolt go through my back, and my neck was slung back onto the rock, knocking me almost senseless. Little pebbles rained down on me, torn apart from the larger rock when I had landed there. My heart was pounding like I had just run a marathon, and it hurt to breathe! I put my hand to my side to try to stop the pain, but to no avail. Oh, everything hurt so badly… I just wanted to go to sleep and take the pain away! I heard a distant, “Oh no! Cole…” before I fell into the quiet peacefulness of the dark, wonderful oblivion.  
Lloyd POV  
Cole and I were training together, and I was about to throw my last move at him, what I called “The Green Dragon”. It was my strongest move yet, and Cole had agreed to help me with it, since he would probably have the most protection from my blasts during training sessions. A big green energy ball formed in my hands, and I could see Cole concentrating to call up an earthen wall around him. I built up to maximum energy, and let it fly. It morphed into the shape of a dragon, and instantly I saw Cole’s eyes go wide. And then it hit him. I heard a sickening thud as he was thrown backwards into a boulder that was directly behind him. Little pebbles and dust were thrown up when he had hit the rock, and some hit him as I watched from afar. I gasped, “Oh no! Cole! Are you okay?” and ran over to him.  
He moaned one time, shuddered, and his eyes rolled back into his head right before they shut. His hand fell away from where he had it placed on his side and when I saw the injury, it was covered in blood and dust. His head lay flat on the rock, and when I reached behind his head to lay him down, my hand came into contact with more of his blood. I pulled my hands back, and started at the scarlet stains on them. My eyes started to go blurry with tears. How could I have done this to my own brother? I hadn’t meant to, but that didn’t matter now! I pushed his dark hair away from his closed eyes, as his head had lolled forwards when I had pulled away from him. A single drop of blood rolled from a slash on his forehead down to his chin before dripping onto his gi, the crimson almost disappearing among the black designs. His mouth was slightly open, just enough to see his teeth. I couldn’t see anything past that, but it didn’t look like anything too serious had happened to them. I noticed a little scratch on his lower lip, but no blood yet.  
==============================================================================================================================================================  
I debated with myself on if I should go get help aboard the ship and risk leaving him vulnerable to any lurking enemies, or try to get him back with me, and risk hurting him more. I decided on the second option, but I tried something else first. I stood up and took a few steps away from him. I conjured a small energy ball and threw it up into the sky, and willed it to explode near the ship. This was my version of an S.O.S. Flare and I did this about 5 more times before I started to feel tired.  
I was about to send a final one up when Nya appeared on the deck of the Bounty, more than 200 feet in the air. “LLOYD! WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU NEED SOMETHING?” She yelled at me. “COME DOWN HERE! I NEED HELP WITH COLE!” I shouted back. “HE’S HURT!” She nodded and disappeared inside. Less than a minute later, she was flying down in the Lightning Jet that Jay had built about a month ago.  
When she landed a few seconds later, she hopped out and gasped. “What happened?” She asked me as she rushed over to him, immediately dropping down to her knees and examining his wounds. I explained in detail what happened as she got out some first aid supplies such as gauze and bandages. “...and then he couldn’t summon anything and my energy hit him.” I finished. “That’s about it.” I took a deep breath as my eyes threatened to fill with tears for the second time that day. “Well, from the looks of it, he could have a concussion, and he definitely has some broken bones. He shouldn’t be bleeding this much though. We need to get him back up to the Bounty ASAP! Here, help me carry him over to the jet.”  
She told me where to hold, and as I lifted him up, he seemed, well, lighter than I would have expected. I mean, he was constantly eating, even though he burned through energy faster than anyone else I know, and he was the tallest one on our team! He had huge muscles, too, and didn’t even try to hide them. I guess that’s what comes of being the Master of Earth. I shook the thought away and just concentrated on getting him back on board, my eyes hurting from keeping tears back.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Nya POV  
As Lloyd and I carried Cole over to the jet, I had to be extra careful about where I grabbed on his shoulders. Any wrong movement would worsen any type of injury if his vitals weren’t stabilized soon! The back of the jet popped open as we came closer, and we slowly walked inside the cool room in the back. I instructed Lloyd on how to put Cole on the cot in the back. I had asked Jay to put it in there in case of an event like this.  
We carefully laid him down, and I gently set his head on the head rest. I turned to Lloyd and asked, “Hey Lloyd? Can you go grab the first aid stuff from outside?” “Sure Nya. I’ll be right back.” He said and jogged outside to get it. I turned back to the table and stroked Cole’s dark bangs, softly brushing them away from the dark eyes that I hoped would open again soon...  
I glanced down at his slowly rising and falling chest. His gi had fallen slightly open, and had more than a dozen rips and tears on it. I caught sight of his toned abs and darkly tanned skin. I looked away and blushed. What was I thinking? Yes, Cole was my friend, but not that kind of friend. Jay was my boyfriend! Although, Cole wasn’t terrible either… I blushed harder and busied myself with strapping him down to the table and getting ready for takeoff. I was glad that Lloyd hadn’t been in here for that! I knew that now he was supposed to be 18, but in my mind he was still an 11 year old kid who loved his comics.  
He came back inside with the kit haphazardly put together and almost closed. He chuckled and scratched his neck. “I- couldn’t get it all back in. Sorry.” He held the kit towards me and I smiled and took it from him. “It just takes some practice. Why don’t you sit back here with Cole while I fly the jet back up to the ship.” He smiled at me a little and sat in the chair next to the table. I double-checked the ties on Cole before moving to the front to take off.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Cole POV  
I opened my eyes and looked around. All I could see was darkness. Where was I? I looked down at myself and was shocked. I wasn’t dressed in my normal black attire, but rather a white gi. When I looked back up, Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd were watching me with a puzzled expression. “Why do you look so bewildered?” Zane stepped forward and asked me. “Zane?” I blinked and took a step towards him. Only, it wasn’t Zane. No titanium, no electric eyes, no white gi- wait, no white gi?! “No, you are Zane. I am Jay.” He replied, cocking his head. That’s when I noticed he had a blue gi on! I took a glance at everyone else, and they each had on a different color too! Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay had on green, black, blue, and red, respectively.   
“What- what happened to you?” I asked him, pointing to his clothing. “What do you mean, Zane?” He replied to my question. “I am NOT you! I’m Cole! YOU are Zane!” I gestured to him when I said his name. He lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. “Well, if that’s how you see it, then you must be brought to your senses.” He said this with an sly smile, and suddenly I heard cackling from all around me. The rest of the team surrounded me as a face appeared in the sky. She had long ebony hair, like mine and eyes so dark brown they were almost black, also like mine. She could’ve been my mother!  
I heard, “I have claimed you, Black Ninja. You will not tell your friends of what you have seen, or you will suffer the consequences. If you live! I have complete control over whether you live or die, so I suggest you follow my rules. This will be your future if you tell them, as I have control over all your friend’s powers.” I looked at her, trying to figure out who she was, and suddenly I was hit with the realization that this was the magician who had cursed us in the first place! “I know who you are!” I shouted as the ninja advanced on me. “I know who you are and what you’ve done! Sensei told me!” I screamed, “He told all of us what you’ve done!”  
“Oh, Sensei Wu. The old guy who trained you. I remember him.” She replied with a hint of boredom in her voice. “Look,” she said to me as she materialized right next to me, snapping her fingers. The ninja stopped and backed away from me. “I don’t know how, but you are the only one who I’ve managed to keep a good hold on. And I plan to keep it that way. If you try to escape, I’ll just speed up the effects of my spell on your friends until they completely forget you and the rest of the team.”  
She started to make circles around me. “What are you doing to them now?” I cried as I turned to face her, narrowing my eyes. “Oh, nothing.” She replied sweetly. “Just taking what’s rightfully mine! What should have been mine long ago, and what has made you a Master!” She turned around and her eyes were red. Her hands started to turn dark purple, and I recognized that from the Tournament. Clouse had had the same kind of magic! She must have some relation to him! She disappeared, but not before taking the other ninja with her.  
I was alone in the darkness, with my thoughts and nothing else. How could I get back to my family to warn them of this? If I could get back fast enough, we could find out how to cure this- this curse she had on us. I needed to know more! “Please!” I screamed. “I need to know! Don’t leave!” When she didn’t return, I laid down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to kill me yet? Thought so.  
> Confused yet? Good  
> Want to keep reading? Great! ;)


	6. Lost Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai’s dream starts to come true, and Nya doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is just a big softie on the inside, right? :) Also, sorry it took me so long to post. I was at a competition for 3 days last weekend (Thursday, Friday, Saturday) and had tennis matches and stuff before then. Again, sorry!!! I made sure to make this one a little better than normal, and maybe a little longer. :)

Kai POV  
As I was going to the training room, I heard a pop, like when you pop a balloon, but louder and more distinct. I was trying to figure out what it was, and it repeated. I waited for it, and it popped again. I started to walk towards the top of the ship to figure out what it was when Nya sped by me and nearly knocked me down. “Hey!” I exclaimed as she rushed by. “Sorry Kai! No time to explain!” She yelled back as she continued down the hallway. She went through a door to the bottom of the ship, and I felt the ship rumble a few seconds later.  
I ran up to the top deck and saw her flying the Lightning Jet down towards the ground. I looked over the railing and saw 2 shapes, one green and one black. It was Cole and Lloyd, but Lloyd was on the ground next to Cole, who was sitting down and leaning against a rock. What had happened? I saw Nya get out and look Cole over. She and Lloyd picked him up with some apparent difficulty, but quickly, and put him into the jet. Lloyd came out a few seconds later and started gathering up the first aid stuff that Nya had dropped. He tried to scoop it up into the case, but with no success. I chuckled as he shrugged and went back into the jet.  
A minute later, the jet took off and flew up to my side of the ship. The top opened and Nya saw me. “Kai! Come over here for a minute!” She looked worried, so I hurried over and asked her, “What’s wrong?” “Wait for me downstairs okay? I’m going to need some help moving Cole upstairs to the infirmary. He needs serious medical attention though. Are we near any hospitals?” “Um. Not that I know of, but I’ll go check in a minute.” I answered. “Alright.” She sighed and shut the top of the jet, flying to the other side of the ship. She opened a secret door on the side of the Bounty and glided inside.  
I went downstairs and saw her going to the back of the jet. Lloyd peeked around the side and saw me. “Over here!” He waved to me and went back inside. I moved to the back of the jet and saw Nya loosening the straps holding Cole to the little table on the inside. I saw Cole and stopped in my tracks. He had dust and blood all over him, and his black gi was stained and ripped. The only sign that he wasn’t dead was the slow rise and fall of his chest. His head had tilted to the side, and his mouth was open a little bit, and his eyes were closed.  
When Nya had finished removing the ties, Lloyd took a deep breath and said, “I don’t even know what happened. Not really anyway.” I said, “What do you mean?” “Guys! We need to get him to the infirmary right now!” Nya exclaimed. “Kai, help me and Lloyd carry him, alright?” I nodded and grabbed his ankles, being careful not to squeeze them too hard. I counted, “1..2..3!” And we heaved him up and out of the jet, carrying him upstairs to the mini-hospital we had constructed in the rear of the ship.  
When we reached the infirmary, we gently set Cole down on the table. “Careful!” Nya exclaimed. “We don’t want his injuries to worsen. Kai, you stay here with me and help with Cole, and Lloyd, you go tell Sensei what happened and set a course for the nearest village. We can get some more help and hopefully medical supplies there.” We nodded and went to our assigned jobs.  
As I stood next to Nya, I noticed her gaze was lingering on Cole’s closed eyes. I smiled to myself. ‘Well, at least the real Jay isn’t here right now,’ I thought to myself. I nudged her a little and she whipped her head around to face me, blushing a little. “Hey, at least Jay, well the real Jay, isn’t here.” I smiled a little and she playfully punched me on the shoulder. I pretended to be hurt by it, gripping it and wincing. “Ouch, sis. Take pity on your older brother!” I shot her a grin as she turned back to Cole.  
My thoughts turned back to his injuries. “What’s wrong with him, you think?” I said in a soft voice.”I- I don’t really know. I don’t even know if or when he’ll wake up.” Her voice started to wobble at the end of the sentence, and I gathered her up in my arms as she started to cry against my chest. I leaned my head down on hers and started to sway, humming a song that I remembered Mom singing to us when we were little. I took a breath and quietly sang...  
“When life gets you down,  
As it always will.  
Just stand up straight and tall.  
Remember that I will always be here,  
To love and guide you,  
Forever, ever and always.”  
Nya’s cries quieted down to a sniffle, and she finished the song in a soft, wobbly whisper…  
“Even when I’m far away,  
Your love will bring me back to you.  
Again and again, forever and always.”  
When she finished, she gave me a weak smile, her eyes red with tears and when she finally spoke, her voice cracked. “Thanks Kai. I remember that from Mom too.” I squeezed her tight one more time, and gently let go. She took a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out. We held our gaze on Cole, watching him breathe, in..out...in...out. Finally, Nya broke her stare and moved to the other side of the small room and opened a cabinet.  
She reached up and grabbed some gauze, rubbing alcohol, cream, and bandages. She brought them over and laid them down on the table. “Here, take this and start applying it here, here, and here.” She pointed to where she wanted me to put the cream. After a few minutes, Lloyd came back into the room. “Alright. Sensei’s on his way down, just a heads up, and the Bounty is set for Trinkle Hill. I know, weird name, right? Anyway, I asked- Wait, what was I saying?” Just then, Cole started to fidget and move around.  
I gasped and watched intently while he continued to move restlessly. He mumbled something incoherently. His hand made a fist and he slammed it on the table. “What are you doing to them?” He growled, eyes still closed. Then, as soon as suddenly as he had started talking, he stopped. His whole body relaxed, returning to his original state.  
“What- what was that?” Lloyd asked, confusion written all over his face. “I believe this means I must leave sooner than I thought.” Sensei Wu answered, entering the room. “Sensei,” I stepped closer to him, “what does this mean? Will he be okay?” He looked to Cole and replied, “I do not know. What I DO know is that this spell could tear the team apart if we do not fix this soon. I must leave immediately if I will make it to the Valley in time.” He looked at me with purpose, so I quickly answered, “Okay. What do you need? Nya, Lloyd and I can-” But Lloyd interrupted me, pointing to Cole and saying, “Woah! What happened to Zane? He looks terrible! Did he short out or something?”  
“Oh no.” I groaned, realizing what had happened. “Really? Now of all times?” “What?” Lloyd asked me, cocking his head. “Ugh. Never mind.” I replied, and leaned over to Nya and whispered, “You wanna stay here? I can take care of Lloyd if you want.” “Sounds good.” She told me. “I’ll help Sensei and you can make sure the guys aren’t killing each other.” She winked, still a little pink from the episode earlier, but almost back to her normal self. I chuckled and saluted her, saying “You got it general.” “At ease soldier. Now get going!” She shot me a smile and turned to Sensei, and offered to help him get ready for his journey. I crossed the room to the still-confused Lloyd.  
“Hey buddy, wanna train with me for a while? Or something else? I don’t really care.” I asked him as I put my arm around his shoulders and steered him out the door. “Ok Lloyd.” He answered as we started to walk down the hall. “Wait, What did you say?” I turned him back around so he faced me. “Uh, O-KAY LLOY-D?” He enunciated each word. My face paled as I realized what this would mean. “It’s me- I’m going to be you. I’m going to be the Green Ninja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is the last one left... O-O


	7. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what you you’re thinking:  
> “FINALLY! A CHAPTER AFTER A WHOLE MONTH!!”  
> I KNOW I’M SO SORRY I HAD TERRIBLE WRITER’S BLOCK AND I THOUGHT I ALREADY POSTED IT AND NOW I FEEL GUILTY AHHHHHHHHH...!!!

Chapter 7  
The One That Got Away  
Lloyd POV  
“ ‘I’m going to be you?’ What does that mean? I’m not Lloyd.” I thought. “You’ve always been the Green Ninja, Lloyd.” I told him. “Kai always wanted to be you but he couldn’t. Speaking of him, where is he?” I asked, looking over his shoulder. Lloyd looked really annoyed at me but just sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering something like “I’m not Lloyd.” He blew out a breath and took my arm, marching me down the hallway to the kitchen. “Don’t go anywhere okay?” He told me. “Ooookaaaaay.” I replied skeptically, sitting down.  
“I’ll be right back.” He said, shutting the door behind him. I thought, “That was really weird. He doesn’t usually act like that.” I yawned, put my head down on the table, and thought, “I’m really tired. I’ll just close my eyes for a little bit…”  
Kai POV  
As I closed the door to the kitchen, I wondered how long I had until I forgot everything! It could happen at literally any moment. Maybe there was a way to tell how long I had, like a pattern or something. I slid down to the floor and tried to think about what had been the same at each occurrence. Could it be the location? Everyone had been at the Bounty when it happened. Or maybe the event right before it? Jay had been trying to beat me, Zane had been trying to help Jay, Cole had gotten hurt training with Lloyd, and Lloyd- wait! Was that the pattern? Every time that someone (Well, maybe except Jay) had gotten hurt or was around someone else who was injured, that’s when it happened!  
I stood up, excited with my new revelation. I had to find Master Wu! I took a few steps before I remembered he and Nya were getting him ready to leave for the Valley. What would happen now? Could we figure this out on our own? I had to at least try to get to them before he left!  
I made my way down the hallway towards Wu’s study, and knocked on the door before turning the knob. Instead of Sensei Wu, however, Misako was inside. She was sitting at the desk with a cup of cold tea and a half-eaten biscuit from breakfast that morning, rubbing her forehead and nibbling on the pencil eraser. Wait, breakfast was hours ago. Had she been in here the whole day?  
I slipped inside and shut the door, walking towards the desk she sat at. I tapped her shoulder, and she whipped her head around with a surprised “Ah!” I took a step back to show her that it was me, and she breathed a relieved sigh. “Oh, Kai. Hello. You’re very quiet when you want to be. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to living on a ship on ninjas.” She chuckled tiredly, shaking her head, and turned back to her work.  
“Misako, I think I know what’s causing the amnesia!” I blurted. “Whenever a person is hurt, whoever gets near them next forgets!” She looked skeptical, so I told her about Cole and Lloyd, and Zane and Jay. “You might be onto something, Kai.” someone said. We turned towards the door and Master Wu was walking towards us, his bamboo staff clicking against the floor with each step he took.  
“Cole is steady, and I must leave now. I will keep this information with me, but you must not forget. Find your core and you will not leave us. You are the only ninja left.” He then mumbled something that sounded like, “Except Nya.” He shook his head and went to the door, looking back and asked, “Kai, move the Bounty to the edge of the forest so I may get off.” I bowed and said, “Yes, Sensei,” following him out the door and to the top of the ship.  
Jay POV  
After the Bounty had taken off a while earlier, I was hanging out on the top deck with Nya. I was proudly telling her all about how I had finally tied Jay earlier when we were doing the training course downstairs. Nya seemed to be getting restless, so I asked her what was wrong. Nya took a deep breath, and thought for a second before she said, “I know you’ll think I’m crazy right now, but I can’t believe you think you’re my brother. I mean, now there’s 2 ‘Kai’s’ running around, but only 1 is my real brother. It’s just really weird hearing you refer to yourself in 3rd person, like you’re a different person! But, the fact is, you’re not.”  
That made no sense to me, but I just let her rant. It was probably just a dream she had or something. “Sounds like a cool dream, but I gotta go. See ya!” I ran to go play this new video game we had just gotten at Ninjago City the other day. I was thinking about it when then ship lurched under my feet as I crossed-or tried to cross- the deck, wobbling and almost falling over. I heard a “Woah!” and turned to see Nya grab onto the railing.  
I ran to her side and looked down, noticing we were rapidly descending towards the ground. I looked towards the wheel, and Lloyd and Wu were standing there. Lloyd was at the wheel, and Wu was standing beside him with his steaming blue ceramic teapot and a matching teacup.  
“What’s going on?” I asked them when the ship bumped on the ground, and they came down to the deck. “Sensei-” Lloyd started to say something, but Sensei stopped him, whispering, “Kai, please.”(‘Is he talking to me?’ I wondered.) He continued in a louder voice, “I am going on a journey of great importance, and Lloyd,” he emphasized his name, (‘Why?’ I thought to myself.) “will take responsibility while I am gone. That is all.” Lloyd said urgently, “But-” and once again, Sensei interrupted him with a “That is all. Goodbye.”  
Sensei Wu yelled, “Ninja-GO!” and spun over the side of the ship in a golden tornado, landing gracefully on the green ground. He came to a stop, waved, and turned to leave.  
Sensei Wu POV  
As I left my students with a full brain but a less full schedule, I thought about what I would find in the Valley. Last time I had seen Fia (assuming she was behind this monstrosity), she had been a baby of just 2 months...

Flashback  
“Wu! Garmadon! Come in, come in! How have you two been?” Darcus asked us with a smile, opening the door to show a warm and inviting home behind him.  
“Well enough, you?” I asked him, stepping inside with Garmadon behind me.  
“The happiest man alive right now!” His eyes shone with happiness, and I asked why he felt so jubilant.  
“Dorsey! Bring her in please, Wu and Garmadon are here!” He shouted, closing the door as we came inside. I heard a soft cry and a gentle shushing before Dorsey, with her long, curly auburn hair and deep, sea blue eyes, came out of the room next door. She carried with her a bundle that had a small hand waving out of it. The hand grabbed her extended finger, and she slowly came over to me to show me the baby’s face. Garmadon moved to one side while I went to her other side.  
Peeking out from the blankets was a tiny face, with rosy red cheeks, emerald green eyes, and dark raven hair. The baby laughed when she saw my face, and reached out as if she wanted me to hold her. Garmadon put out his fingers, and she immediately grabbed onto them and waved them around, giggling.  
“What is her name?” I asked my proud friends.  
“We decided to call her ‘Fia’. It means ‘freedom seeker.’ We hope if she has an inspiring name, she’ll do amazing things.”  
“That seems fitting.” I answered.  
“Brother,” Garmadon whispered in my ear, “could she be The One?”  
“I do not know, but I don’t think so.”  
The baby- Fia- had started crying when I had stopped looking at her. I turned back and noticed her eyes had changed to a rich blue instead of the emerald they had been a short while before. Why had they changed?  
“Her eyes are very special. Why do they change color?” I asked the couple.  
“We don’t really know. It just kinda… happened one day. I was holding her, and I thought it was just a trick of the light, but…” Darcus trailed off. We then moved on to happier topics and spent a long while at their house before we left.

10 years later…  
Wu POV  
“How could you betray us like this?” A figure shouted at me through the surrounding fog. “You knew she had something special, and you took it away from her! It was all she had, and you TOOK IT AWAY!” I moved towards the wailing voice, and saw a large figure crouched over a smaller one curled up on the ground.  
“It is for her own protection! Her powers were becoming too powerful for her to handle! Something had to be done!” I yelled back. “They would’ve overpowered her had I not done something!” The figure turned and I saw a red-haired, blue-eyed woman huddled over a black-haired girl of about 10 with her eyes closed.  
I closed my eyes and backed away, then turned and ran.  
End flashback


	8. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, just wanted to hop back on the train before it stopped completely. I am currently working on a really long chapter 10 (wow!) to make up for this. Comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged! :)

Zane POV  
AKA “Jay”  
“Argh!” There was that buzzing again! Would it ever quit? It had been in my head all day, relentlessly buzzing and beeping and screeching. It even sounded like words sometimes, but I was too distracted to figure out what they were. I grabbed my head with my hands and climbed up to sit on my top bunk. My bed was above Cole’s, and sometimes when I sleep-talk, he kicks me to get me to be quiet.  
Zane actually has a really embarrassing video from about 6 or 7 months ago when I was sleepwalking and got in the shower… don’t remember getting in there... While I was thinking about that, a light came out of nowhere and shone on the floor. “AAAHHH!” I yelled, jumping back and hitting the wall behind me.  
“Ow!” I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head. When I jumped, the light went with me. Now it was shining on the wall ahead. “Huh?” I thought, scrambling to the edge of my bed, the light moving with me, to see what this thing was. I got to the edge and saw it was… the video! But- that wasn’t possible! Light shouldn’t be coming out of my eyes! I-  
Unbidden, a memory came back.  
“How cool is it that I can honestly say, ‘My brother is a nindroid’?”  
It was there and gone in a second. I almost doubted what I had seen, but I shook my head to clear the image away. That was preposterous! If these things continued, I’d have to get them checked out soon. Maybe I could the next time we visited Ninjago City. Our infirmary here wasn’t equipped to do things like that. All we had was a bunch of band-aids and some creams and stuff. I didn’t really know, since I don’t work in there a lot. Nya does though…  
Nya… she’s so amazing! I love her so much! She’s spunky, smart, talented, she’s got great eyes… I could go on for hours. I don’t know how she could ever notice me, a ginger-headed, joke-telling boy from a junkyard. Speaking of Nya, I wonder where she went? I decided to go look for her and see.  
I hopped down from the bed and over to the door and out to the hall. When I got outside, I heard some soft murmuring coming from the engineering bay across the hall. Surrendering to my natural curiosity, I slowly crept closer, making sure to keep my foot off the squeaky floorboard near the left wall. I kept my back on the wall, and when I got closer I heard Lloyd talking to someone.  
“It’s getting so hard to resist it Nya.” I wondered what he was talking about. Things had been perfectly normal for the last while in Ninjago, with no Serpentine, evil spirits, or people to save. It had been quite boring actually. Well, ever since the Tournament anyway. I shuddered at the memory of Clouse and Chen taking all our elements away. I had never felt so powerless! It started okay, but it turned into a terrible string of events that actually turned out not super bad… Anyway, I should probably pay attention to what was happening.  
“...what happened to Cole won’t happen to us, especially me! I- I can’t let that happen. Not again.”  
“You know you can’t control it Kai.” Huh, what was Nya talking about? Kai? I moved slightly forward to look around the door frame… and stubbed my toe! I started to yelp, but threw my hand over my mouth. Perhaps I was a little too loud, because they stopped talking. Uh oh. I held my breath and listened…  
Whoosh! The door flew open, flinging blue light in my face and partially blinding me for a minute. “Za- I mean, Jay?”


	9. Leave Them Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole explores this new realm... with a few hidden surprises.
> 
> (Sorry it’s short but I’ve been really busy trying to keep my grades up. I’ll post again soon, probably before Thanksgiving)

Chapter 9  
Leave them alone!  
Wu POV  
When I left the ship, I knew exactly where I had to go. I had to find a special person… but where was she? I decided to summon my dragon to get there faster. As I called forth the Golden Dragon, which I now shared with Lloyd, I felt a subtle tug back towards where he resided. Ever since Lloyd had been artificially aged, we had developed a connection where we could tell vaguely where the other was and a partial sense of their emotions pretty much all the time. We now called it The Connection. My father, Garmadon and I had also shared this, but on a smaller scale. We were only able to feel where the others were.  
Now that we shared the energy of the Golden Dragon, sometimes if one of us were experiencing overpowering emotions, the other was affected too. It was a bit unnerving at first, but we’ve learned to mostly control of it by now. Still thinking, I grabbed the reins of the Golden Dragon that had appeared underneath me, and we set off in search of The Keeper.

Nya POV  
I had been trying to fix bits and pieces of my old Samurai X suit back together after our latest escapade, when Kai came in with a grunt and flopped in the chair next to the door of the Engineering Bay. “Why is it just me?” He leaned his head back and put his hands over his face. “I can’t take it anymore! It’s getting so hard to resist it Nya. I have to make sure that what happened to Cole doesn’t happen to us, especially me! I-I can’t let that happen. Not again. I’m supposed to protect the Green Ninja, not be the Green Ninja!”   
I moved over to squat beside him, and asked “What do you mean? You know you can’t control it Kai.” Immediately after I finished speaking, I heard a faint thump and a muffled squeal. Kai met my eyes and whispered, “What was that?” And I whispered, “I don’t know, but I’m going to open the door and see.” He nodded and I reached for the handle…  
Whoosh!   
I ripped it open, only to find Zane sitting there with one hand over his mouth and the other on his foot. “Za- I mean, Jay?” I had to keep reminding myself that he thought he was Jay and not himself. “Um… just coming to see what’s up, that’s all.” He looked nervous, something I’d never seen the nidroid be. I decided, somewhat reluctantly, to play along, at least until Sensei got back in a few days. He had left very early yesterday morning, and so he had left me and Kai in charge, seeing as we had some sort of immunity to the spell so far. “Well, can you go see if you can find out where everyone else went? We need to go get some stuff from Jamanakai Village before tonight or we won’t have anything to eat.”   
He leaped up, saying enthusiastically, “Yeah! I can do that Nya! I- OW!!” In his quick jump up, he hit his foot again on the door. “You’ll hurt that foot Jay. You should be more careful.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, face red, and replied “Uh, yeah right… I’m gonna just- go now.” I watched him until he turned down the end of the hall, and then spun around to face Kai only to find him about 6 inches from my face.   
“You see?” He said. “This is what’s going to happen to us if we don’t do something soon! We can't just leave it to Sensei like we used to do! No, we have to do something NOW!” Just then, a loud, animal-like scream came from the end of the hall. Kai’s eyes darted towards the doorway and widened. I turned around as the scream continued and then suddenly cut off, almost as if strangled. Kai’s hand found my shoulder and squeezed before letting go and rushing out to the hall to see what was causing it. 

Cole POV  
I awoke to the sound of gleeful laughing and needle-like pricks all over my body. I tried to open my eyes, but was greeted with black. I blinked again and again, trying to clear it away, but it stayed. I tried to take a step and put my hands out in front of me, but my hands and feet couldn’t move either. I found something in my mouth, preventing me from speaking, too.  
I strained against whatever was holding my hands back, but suddenly noticed all was quiet. My ears strained to hear something, anything. All of a sudden, the black was ripped from my eyes, and I had to blink a few times to adjust my eyes. When I could see again, Fia was pointing a sword at my nose.   
My eyes tried to focus on the shiny point that was within an inch of my nose, but it was so close that they couldn’t. I looked around at where I was to try and find an escape. I looked down, and I was fully bound and kneeling on the ground. Fia must have sedated me somehow and had her minions tie me up after I had fallen asleep earlier. “That was a dumb move!” I chastised myself. “You should’ve known better!”   
“Wakey, wakey Black Ninja. We meet again.” Fia spit out the words, as if disgusted. “I have a little… job for you. This can be peaceful, unless you need some… help to get you to cooperate.” She lowered the sword and move to the side so I could see what was behind her… or rather, who was behind her.   
Each one of my brothers were in the same situation as me- tied up, gagged, and blindfolded, kneeling on the ground. I was the only one who wasn’t blindfolded anymore. They were silent, but who knew if they were okay or not. “Well? Nothing to say?” She asked sarcastically. “Oh wait, you can’t. Here, I’ll fix that.” As she spoke, she ripped the gag out of my mouth, freeing me to speak again. I tasted a metallic tang on my lips when I ran my tongue over them.   
My mind came back to my brothers, and I yelled, “How do I know that this isn’t a trick? These could be copies. Show me the real team and maybe I won’t tear you apart.” “You pathetic little ninja. You don’t know a thing, do you? These,” She said, gesturing to my friends, “are the perfect visions of what your friends will be if you don’t agree to help me, and soon. Anything I do to them in this realm will speed up the effects in your realm. So you can see what’s happening to them right now, but only after you agree.”   
“Leave them alone!” I yelled. I had to decide whether to help Fia or not. If I did, she might let them go, but if I didn’t, she could hurt and trap them even more. With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart, I met her eyes and replied, “I don’t know what you want, but I will only help you if you promise you won’t hurt them.” “Fair enough.” She told me, waving her hand. The rope disintegrated, freeing the rest of my body to move around. “Now them.” I demanded, pointing to the other four of my teammates.   
“Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast.” She wagged her finger in my face, “I only promised I wouldn’t hurt them. You, on the other hand, will do the work for me.” I stopped massaging my stiff muscles and froze, my blood running cold. I had unintentionally given her a loophole to blackmailing me. It had been so obvious, how quickly she had agreed. I mentally slapped myself, wondering how I could make two vital mistakes in the same day.   
I had no choice. I had to help her. “Now then, here’s what you’ll do. In about a day or so, your precious little Sensei will return from wherever he went prancing off to, and you will get some very important information from him for me. The quicker you get this done, the less painful it will be to your team and you. Here’s a little something you’ll wear to make sure you get it done. Try to remove it and, well… you don’t want to find out.”   
She brought her hand up, the one without the sword this time, and summoned an orb of light, like Lloyd’s, but darker in color. With a pop, the orb disappeared, and in its place was an thin, ornate gold bracelet with some strange symbols on it. She dropped her sword and reached to grab my wrist, but I dodged her attempt to grab it. “She really shouldn’t have let me go, should she?” I smirked at the thought, quickly sliding around her and sweeping up the forgotten sword.   
Sword in hand, I swung around to face Fia, who was still reeling from missing her grab. She regained her balance and whipped her head around, meeting my eyes at first with determination, then fear as she eyed the sword in my hand. I noticed her eyes change from a firey amber to a dark green. Huh. I shook my head, and remembered this time, I was the one with the weapon. “She should be scared,” I thought. Point at her nose, I allowed myself a little smile of victory.   
She smiled. Then she snapped, and the bracelet flew forward and attached itself to me before I could even blink. She snapped again and I woke up for the third time that day.


	10. Cool announcement!!!

Hey!!! I just realized that it has been  
ONE  
WHOLE   
YEAR   
since I started writing this! It’s been a long journey and I like to think that I have become a better writer since last year, but that’s up to you guys. *nervous laugh* Anyway, just wanted to share this special day with you guys!! :)


	11. This Is Where It Gets Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a month but here’s a slightly edited version of what I tried to do

Chapter 10  
This Is Where It Gets Complicated

Garmadon POV

I arrived at the Bounty just after sundown the day Wu left. I tuned in to the Connection to see if I could feel where he was right now, and saw he was quite a ways away already. He must be traveling by dragonback. I thought I felt some energy go out from me yesterday, but I hadn’t been certain. 

Lloyd has more powerful abilities regarding the Connection than Wu and I did with our father, but I was still able to use some of what Lloyd could, at least to some extent. Very rarely did I ever need to, but it was something. 

The Bounty had just landed in a medium-sized urban area called Trinkle Hill, which has lots of plants and vegetation in general, but don’t ask me why the town is called that because I don’t know either. I had been in a nearby town last week visiting some old friends named Maryann and Jonah when I heard they were coming, so I just stayed there and traveled over here yesterday. I trudged over the hills of lush green grass and plants towards the Bounty and when I got there, I knocked on the door.

Nya POV

After Kai and I had run out to the hallway, we shot down to the end to where the infirmary was. Cole had been in there for almost two days now, so hearing something from him had to mean something, right? At least, I think it was Cole’s scream…

Sure enough, when we reached the doorway, I let go of Kai and grabbed the door frame instead. There he was, only instead of sleeping like he had been, his fist was shaking and he had tears coming down his face. His glassy brown eyes were pointed to the ceiling, unblinking. His breaths were shaky and quick. 

As I moved closer, he whispered, “I can’t do it. I can’t. No. I won’t. She won’t get them.” I whispered back, “C-Cole? What do you mean? Who won’t do what?” His head snapped to my face, eyes widening. “Nya! You still-” He burst into a coughing fit on the bed, leaning forward and clutching his stomach. He flung the sheets to the side and bent over the side of the bed, and the coughing slowed. Kai stepped from behind me and was beside him in a second. “Cole, Cole are you ok? What happened? Why-”

“Kai! Let him be please!” I shot a look at Kai and asked Cole, “Are you okay? You’ve been comatose for almost a full two days now. Sensei went to get something, but he should be back tomorrow.” He nodded slowly, absently, and put his head in his hands. He took a big breath, and not knowing what to do, I sat criss cross on the floor and listened to what he had to say. 

Cole POV  
The shock of being sent back to my own dimension so quickly was sharp and disorienting. I gathered my scattered thoughts and remembered what Fia had threatened. My choices were limited- If I continued to play along with her plan like I had been, my whole world would crumble. If I didn’t… well, I didn’t want to think about it. I whispered, “I can’t do it. I can’t. No. I won’t. She won’t get them.” She WILL NOT harm my family. Just then, I realized that Nya and Kai were in the room with me (wherever I was). 

She whispered to me, “C-Cole? What do you mean? Who won’t do what?” Wait- she said Cole! She still remembers me! “Nya! You still-” But before I could finish my sentence, I was seized by coughs and had to bend over the side of the bed before they slowed and stopped. Kai showed up next to me and started firing questions at me. “Cole, Cole are you ok? What happened? Why-” Kai did too! “Kai! Let him be please!” Nya told him firmly, like she would a child. Kai quickly shut his mouth, stood up, and backed up while Nya moved closer. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been comatose for almost two full days now. Sensei went to get some stuff, but he should be back tomorrow.” A whole two days. 48 hours had passed since Lloyd had hit me. It seemed like only minutes, or maybe even a few hours, but- not two days! I nodded, and put my head in my hands to try to process that. I took a deep breath and decided to at least try to communicate without coughing or something in the middle of my sentence. There had to be something she wouldn’t catch...

“So, you guys still know?” I asked them. “Still know what?” Nya asked me back. “About… you know, the thing that’s happening.” Nya and Kai looked confused for a moment, then said, “Yeah, sure. Is that why you’re coughing so much?” I nodded again, not wanting to take any chances. Dropping my voice to a whisper, I told them, “She’s controlling-” I started to cough again, but I pressed on, “me and-” they continued, becoming more violent, “you guys.” I broke off, and my throat felt normal again. “Who, Fia?” Nya asked almost excitedly, raising on her knees.

“Yes.” I whispered, suddenly feeling like I would throw up. I gripped my head again and out it between my knees, and took deep breaths to try and make me felt better, but it did nothing. “I have to go.” Kai stated suddenly, getting up and walking quickly out of the room. I did a very subtle nod as not to upset my body even more, and watched his feet retreat out of my field of vision.

Kai POV  
While Cole was talking, my head started to pound, his frame flickering in and out of focus. Wait, was his arm always this pale? Had his hair always stood up that much? Hold on- was it bleached?! Wait a second- didn’t whenever someone get hurt, whoever got near them next forget? That meant- I was going to forget now? My breaths quickened, and I quickly stated, “I have to go.” And, ignoring Cole and Nya’s questioning glances, left the room, seeing if I left if my head would stop hurting.

As I moved away, the pounding lessened, but then when Zane- I mean Jay- came barreling down the hall, I realized I couldn’t tell who it was- Jay or Zane. Oh well. When I turned around to go… uh, go… where, exactly? I was supposed to do something- something...important, but what? Wait, what was I doing in the hallway? I suddenly couldn’t remember.   
Knock! Knock!

The door vibrated upstairs as someone knocked on it from the outside. Who was that? I went to the door and checked through the peephole, and saw Dad outside. Why was he here? I opened the door and he greeted me. “Hello, Kai. Can I come in?” “Uh, sure.” I was confused why he called me Kai, but oh well. Probably just a slip up. He came inside and I shut the door behind him. When he got inside, out of the blue he just turned to me and asked, “Are you okay?” 

I was a little bit taken aback, but answered, “Uh, yes?” It sounded more like a question than I meant it to. “Wu isn’t back yet, is he?” Dad asked, and I shook my head. Just then, Jay went streaking by the door yelling, “Zane’s back up!” Then kept running. To his credit, Dad didn’t even flinch, but raised an eyebrow when we heard a loud, “OUCH!” come from the hallway a moment later, along with groaning and what I think was some attempts at getting up.

“So um, Dad,” I asked to relieve some of the slight awkwardness that had settled after Jay’s groaning faded, “why’d you decide to come back now? I thought you were, ya know, gonna ‘relax’ for a little while. Did Mom ask you to come back? We could’ve, like, picked you up or something. Oh wait, we kinda just did that didn’t we?” As I was talking, Dad’s face… changed...a little bit. Not very big, but it turned from a mask of indifference to something like- confusion? Huh. Oh well. 

“Come on Dad, we already have your room ready like usual.” I motioned to him that he could go whenever he wanted, and felt his eyes on the back of my head as I returned to the hallway. I was suddenly anxious, and didn’t know why.


	12. Oof another announcement

Hey my dedicated little spinners!!  
As of right now, I’ve been reeeeeeally busy lately with show choir, cheerleading, school, play practice, and just life in general. I may have to delay or skip this month’s chapter, but it will come. I have 3 trips in 4 weekends and also start tennis next month along with my birthday February 28, sooooooo... yeah. 

ALSO  
PSA  
I am not sure if having a co author/editor would make things easier or not, so I am opening a kind of audition??? for people who would like to help me kinda move? things? along? I would like to see a one shot or short story of the optional fandom below to prove you have what it takes, and DM me on Instagram (same username) if you’d like a chance at this. I may take a while, but I WILL respond if you would like to help me. I will also take this down if nobody responds before the end of the month, or if there is a revolt in the comments. Lol FORCES OF NATURE IS ESPECIALLY OPEN FOR FANART IF ANYBODY WOULD WANT TO UM DO THAT PLS??? I CAN SEND DESCRIPTIONS THAT I HAVE IN MY NOTES 

Also available for my up-and-coming Miraculous Ladybug and TMNT fics and, if this goes well, some luckyish person could become my PERMANENT coauthor!!  
...  
Welp..  
Anyway.

Alrighty then,  
TNG out:)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
